


Request ficlet: Blades/First Aid

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades/First Aid fluff, written for naboru <3</p><p>Contains non-sticky interfacing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request ficlet: Blades/First Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/gifts).



"Shhh," First Aid cautioned, gripping Blades tight. "We don't want to wake them up."

Blades grunted a response. OK, granted, he didn't want to wake his team mates, but Hot Spot, Groove and Streetwise were in the rec room, sprawled in a heap on the sofa in blissful recharge. And the rec room was two whole floors away from medbay where Blades had First Aid pinned against the supply closet door. He couldn't see a quick frag disturbing them.

"They'll be fine," Blades said, hands hot on his team mate's hips, thumbs grazing his seams. "Plug us in."

First Aid tugged him closer, pinning himself between Blades and the door. The air crackled, and sparks crawled over every intimate inch of him.

"Hold me up," he said, and Blades lifted him. He wrapped his legs around Blades' waist, tripping the override to the panel on his sidet, hooking them up.

Blades groaned, leaning heavily on First Aid. "Oh frag, you're good," he said. "Gimme your sensor net, I wanna make you scream."

" _Quietly_ ," First Aid insisted. His vents came hard, his energy field flaring hot and strong.

Blades grinned, pressing in to steal a kiss. "I wanna make you scream _quietly_ ," he said.

Kissing him deeply, First Aid groped for his arm, and steered Blades toward supporting him with one hand cupping his aft, leaving the other free. His thighs squeezed tighter, and he broke the kiss long enough to whisper, "Touch me."

In the end, it was Blades who screamed his overload loud enough to stir their sleeping team mates. But First Aid couldn't have minded too much.

"Shall we?" He sent a brief image of five frames in a complex embrace, cables entwined.

Blades shivered in connected bliss. "Oh frag yeah."


End file.
